Sayuri
by wilson6666666
Summary: A young girl wakes up in the hospital of konoha. She is badly injured and has lost her memory. After becoming a ninja, she struggles to find out what happen to her, who is after her, and who or what she is.
1. Memories

The little girl, who was no older than six, with short brown hair lay in the bed motionless. Before she could see anything, she heard voices. She didn't recognize them. Questions filled her head. What happened? Where was she? Why was she there? And more importantly, who was she?

They were speaking of things she never heard of. She never heard them, right? She couldn't remember. What was a conclusion? Who was amnesia? Was coma her brother? The girl's body hurt. She could feel something in her thought.

If felt like a tube. Next she heard steady beeping. She tried to open her eyes, but could only manage to crack them. She was greeted by a painful light in her eyes. She moaned from the pain she felt through out her body. She noticed the talking stopped there was a moment of silenced, followed by fast footsteps coming towards her.

Her still cracked eyes were much unfocused, but she could make out a figure standing over her. She couldn't hear what the figure was saying. It sounded like muffle sounds to the girl. Gradually, the muffle turned into words.

"Sayuri" the figure shouted. "Sayuri, can you hear me?" A bright light was shined into the girls left eye, then her right. Her eyes began to focus. The girl could she a man with messy brown hair, black eyes filled with worried, and wearing a white coat. "I'm going to take the tube out, okay" the man asked.

The girl only nodded. The man slowly took the tube out from the girl's mouth. She coughed when it was fully out. Then she asked the man what she was thinking since she heard him speak to her.

"What's a Sayuri?" the man which the girl later learned was a called a doctor made a face as if he forgotten something, and then chuckled weakly, as the girl sat up. She found out the pain weakened as time pasted.

When the doctored stopped chuckling, he smiled sweetly at the girl and said "you are. Your name is Sayuri"

Sayuri blinked before understanding a little. As seconds ticked by, Sayuri remembered many things. Basic knowledge, like what a coma, amnesia and concussion were. Sayuri had so many questions that they all spilled out at once

"What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?" questions continued to spill out. While she was asking away she saw a man in the corner of the room staring at her, with a dog masked on. Sometime in the middle her stomach growled, but she didn't slow down on her questions or even showed any signs that she noticed.

When she reached the end of the questions, she finished with "and what's for dinner"

The doctor sweat dropped with a wary smile, while the masked man just shook his head. While the doctor left to get Sayuri food, Sayuri's eyes wandered around the room before landing on the masked man again. She blinked, wondering why the man was here or why he was staring at her. Then again, she didn't care. Sayuri gave a huge smile to the dog, before raising her hand above her head and shaking it wildly in a happy wave.

"Hi, what's your name?" Sayuri asked the man. He remained quiet. Sayuri's smile faded when she heard no reply. Was he mad at her? She asked to herself. Then she felt a strange sense in the air. It was different from when the doctor was in the room. It felt warm and happy.

But this time she felt cold and said. Sayuri looked around trying to find the source of this feeling. Once again, her eyes landed on the dog masked man. It was coming from him. She stared at him for a long time with a worried look. Then Sayuri puffed out her cheeks, pulled the blanket that covered her off, swung her legs off the edge of her bed and attempted to stand. She was determined to go over to the man. The man, who had his arms folded up until now, unfolded his arms and stretched them out as if he where saying sit down.

Sayuri only smiled kindly at the man and began her first wobbly step towards him. When she attempted the second, he legs gave way and she began to fall, only to get caught by the man with amazing speed. Sayuri glanced up at the dog man with worried eyes. The feeling was defiantly coming from him. "Mr. dog-man" she asked "why are you so sad". Up close, she could see through the holes in his mask. She watched as his eyes widened with shock.

She responded by giving the dog man a huge smile and saying "cheer up emo kid" while she patted his puffy grey hair. Sayuri didn't even know what a _emo_ was, or where she heard it. Silence filled the air for a few seconds. The dog man started to giggle. Then bursted into a laughing fit. Sayuri just smiled her bright smile, while she waited for him to finish. After he was done, he helped Sayuri into her bed again.

"So," Sayuri began "what's your name" she asked again. The dog man was still very close. Sayuri could see different color eyes. His eyes softened, and then he gave her an eye smile and said "Kakashi"


	2. Dream

The image of Kakashi's dog mask faded and was replaced with a ceiling. Sayuri stared at it for a long time before realizing it was a dream. No, an old memory. The first memory she had. It's been seven years since that day. She glanced at her bed-side clock. Five in the morning. She gave a sigh before rolling over, burying her face in her pillow, and continued where the memory stopped.

"Kakashi?" the young Sayuri asked. Kakashi gave a simple nod. She tilted her head and gave a look that said she was thinking. "Kakashi means scare-crow, but you're not scary. You have such an adorable puppy mask" she finally said with a smile.

"That's cause I am an ANBU" he replied.

Sayuri only smiled in a face that said "a what?" Kakashi chuckled before explaining everything. What an ANBU was. That they were in a village called Konoha. He was patient and answered all her questions. Until she asked two questions. "What happened to me?" she asked. This made Kakashi stiffen. "Where are my parents?" She continued. Kakashi looked down, back in his depressed state once more.

After a moment of silenced, he looked up with sad eyes.

"You where in an accident" he began "as for your parents….they're dead."

Sayuri's eyes grew as large a deer caught in the headlights. Her mind was a blank. She finally managed to squeak out, "I see." She allowed her eyes to fall to her lap. "Do you know who I was?" this time, Kakashi's eyes fell to his lap. "I'll take that as a no," she replied to his silence. There was tapping at the door and the doctor entered the room.

"Excuse me sir, but visitor hours are up" he said.

Kakashi simply nodded and proceeded to the door.

"You're leaving?" Sayuri asked with a sad expression, not wanting to watch her new friend go.

Kakashi nodded again. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow" he said and walked out the door.

Sayuri still had a sad expression, while the doctor set her food on her lap. As soon as she saw the food, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "FOOD!" she screamed, and began cramming the dinner down her throat.

The doctor looked very disturbed by her eating habits, so he excused his self. When Sayuri knew for sure the doctor was gone, she jumped out of bed and ran to the window. When she looked down to the ground, she saw Kakashi's grey hair walk out of the exit of the hospital. Sayuri looked around the room once more. It was completely devoid of human life. She didn't want to be alone. Also, for some strange reason, she felt very uncomfortable around the needles and white coats of the doctors.

Once again, she looked outside, only this time to inspect the surroundings. She was on the third floor, too high to jump down. There was a tree outside the window. She'd have to jump but the branches where close enough that she could climb down. She opened the window and positioned herself on the frame. Once Kakashi was out of hearing range, but not out of sight, she jumped. Safely and quietly she climbed down and proceeded following Kakashi.

.

* * *

Kakashi was in a better mood then when he left his apartment to visit Sayuri. He replayed what happen when he came to the hospital.

The doctor examined a comatose child in bed. Covered from head to toe in bandages, and a tube down her throat for breathing, she remained in her dormant state like she had been for the past two years. After completing his examination he turned to Kakashi.

"In the past two years that she has been sleeping" the doctor began "healing rate has been unbelievably slow. Whatever chemicals they used on her really did a toll on her body. But still, to be able to handle that since birth is simply incredible." The doctor shook his head, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and spoke again, eyes glued to the floor as if pondering something. "She had a serious concussion when you brought her in. That is probably the main reason for her coma, though the drugs in her system don't help. I am to understand the amnesia is intentional?"

Kakashi gave a half hearted nod. Why did he come here? Sayuri hasn't woken up in two years. She may never wake up.

Just then, the two men heard tiny moaning. There heads shot up to look at each other, questing if the other made that sound. When both found that they didn't say anything, they're heads twisted to the girl who was in coma only seconds ago. The doctor immediately ran over to her.

"Sayuri," he began, "Sayuri, can you hear me?"

The world then began to go mute to Kakashi. He was lost in thought.

When he finally began to pay attention again he heard "and what's for dinner"

He shook his head. She was defiantly her father's daughter. While the doctor left to retrieve food, Sayuri's curious eyes wandered around the room. When her eyes landed on him, they were filled with question. Then with happiness, as she waved happily at him. Sayuri's lips moved but Kakashi couldn't hear. When she smiled, she looked exactly like _him_. His face fell to the floor and he was engulfed by his sadness again. Kakashi looked up just in time to see Sayuri getting out of bed.

"_What is she doing?"_ He thought has he made hand motions for her to sit down. He was about to say something but one look at her smile that said it's O.K. shut him up. She took to steps before collapsing; Kakashi was right there when she did with ninja speed. Sayuri looked up from his arms, with sad eyes.

She touched his mask and said "Mr. dog-man, why are you so sad". His eyes widened, _"how did she—" _but his un-spoken question was cut off.

Sayuri gave a wide smile and said "cheer up, emo kid." And the room fell into silence, while those words echoed in Kakashi's ears.

Without warning he broke out in laughter _"How can a little girl that lost everything, say that?"_ He thought after his laughing fit. But he did feel a whole lot better for some reason.

"So," Sayuri began "what's your name" she asked. Under his mask, Kakashi smiled a little and told her his name.

* * *

Kakashi was so deep in his memories that he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding. That is, until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

Sayuri had no idea what was going on. She'd been following Kakashi for ten minutes and he seemed like he didn't even notice her presence.

"_Is he really an ANBU?" _she thought to herself, while he turned a corner. Sayuri followed but stopped to hide partly behind the building, when she noticed that Kakashi had stopped walking. She leaned a different way in order to see the reason why.

Before Kakashi was a man. He was around Kakashi's age, with black hair in a bowl-cut style, and a very weird green outfit.

"I challenge you to a race around the village Kakashi" the man said while pointing a finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "Look Gai, as much as I would love to waste time with you, I have to talk with lord Hokage," while removing his mask.

Sayuri could see his face in a window, opposite from where she was standing behind him _"so that's what he looks like"_ she thought eyeing his scared eye. Sayuri felt a strong heat wave coming from Kakashi. _"He's irritated. He must not like this 'Gai' dude"_ Sayuri thought. Quickly looking around, she ran around to the other side of the building that she was hiding behind, so she was behind Gai instead of Kakashi. She peeked out from her hiding spot to see kakashi's expression better. His expression said "I'm not in the mood for this crap". One thing Sayuri knew right away was Kakashi wanted this guy to go away and also that this guy will just follow him around till he got what he wanted….a challenge was it? A challenge… as in a fight?

Something clicked in Sayuri's head. Her body immediately moved on its own and walked away from hiding in the middle of the street. There, she crouched down in a running pose and sprinted for the man named Gai. About a foot away from his legs, she dropped down and did a slide, sweeping his legs out from under him. Then she grabbed a leg when he was airborne and pushed it up so he landed on his stomach. All this before he knew what hit him. Kakashi in the meanwhile was staring in awe at the six year old girl.

Sayuri spun around and quickly got up to a standing position. She stuck her index at the green wearing man. "Stop being mean to puppy!" she shouted.

Kakashi's shoulders sagged as he repeated "puppy?" with a bead of sweat dropping from his face. He shook his head, deciding that wasn't important. "Sayuri, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"And more importantly, how did you do that" Gai said after recovering from his embarrassing defeat from a little girl.

"Do what?" she asked, in the most innocent voice ever. This is matched with an innocent little girl face.

"He's talking about how you flipped him" Kakashi replied rubbing his temples with his right thumb and index finger.

"That's was so youthful" Gai yelled in glee as he jumped to his feet. "Who trains you, whoever they are, I must meet them"

"What is wrong with him?" Sayuri whispered to Kakashi, giving Gai a look as if he escaped from the funny farm.

"The doctors have yet to find out" Kakashi replied not look up from his hand. "Back to the question of what are you doing here?"

"I followed you obviously" Sayuri said, rolling her eyes, as if it were common knowledge.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, getting annoyed

"Cause I was bored And I didn't want to be alone." She said. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by Sayuri (who didn't know he was about to speak with the mask over his mouth) "plus the hospital scared me for some reason" he shut his mouth immediately.

An image from the past flashed in his head. It was a white, deserted room, dyed red from the blood that was splattered on the walls. The room was deserted of all but him, and was filled with surgery equipment, such as needles and scalpels, all covered in blood. His eyes soften as if to say 'you poor thing' while thinking, _"of course. Erasing the memories doesn't erase her felling"_. Once again, he shook his head, to rid himself of such a horrible place. "Sayuri, you have to go back" Kakashi said firmly.

"Why?" Sayuri asked with a shocked expression.

But Kakashi wasn't listening. "Gai, can you take her back to the hospital? I have to report to Lord Hokage." Kakashi asked. Normally he wouldn't trust the crazy green man with a child, but he had to tell the Hokage that Sayuri finally woke up.

_But I don't want to go back there_ Sayuri thought. _Then don't._ A man's voice said in her head. Her head shot up and she blinked a couple of times, confused of what just happen.

Gai gave a thumb up, with his eye shut in a winking expression. "Leave it to me" he said as his teeth twinkled.

Sweat dropped from Kakashi's forehead as he said "unfortunately I have no choice" and with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Now is your chance. _The voice said._ If you don't want to go back, sneak away._ The voice said. Sayuri was still confused about the voice, but she obeyed it. Knowing if she didn't she be sent back to the place that made her scared, even if she didn't understand why. She turned and ran as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Meanwhile, Gai was silently praising himself for getting Kakashi to entrust him with something, even though no one else was around who could do it. Gai said while turning, "Okay Sayuri, lets get you back to-" but he stopped when he saw the place where Sayuri once was empty. "This isn't good" Gai told himself "I lost a small child!" he yelled grabbing his head.

Meanwhile with Sayuri…..

She had absolutely no idea where she was going. It felt like a magnet was pulling her somewhere with a tiny pull. She could resist, but what did she have to lose? She was still wondering about the voice. _Who are you?_ She asked. It was quiet for a while then the voice said, _Why don't we meet face to…muzzle._ Then it felt like Sayuri lost consciences, but she could feel her body still running, even though she couldn't see it. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a white hallway. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor were all white, and bare.

"Where am I?" Sayuri asked herself

"You're inside your mind" the voice said, but not in her head. It came from down the hall way. So, being the curious person she is, she followed the voice.

It led her into a large white room. In the back of the room was what looked like a cell…or a cage?

"What the heck is a cage doing in my head?" Sayuri asked herself

"It's to keep me in" the voice came from inside the cage. Two of the brightest largest blue eyes shined out of the darkness of the cage.

Sayuri blinked in curiosity. "So you're the voice" Sayuri smiled and began to walk to the eyes. As she walked closer, she could see more features of the stranger that was in the cage… it was a giant white dog.

Sayuri stopped just outside of the cage, her smiled faded and began to examine the cage. "Why are you here? Who put you here? How did you get here? Did you know me?" Sayuri asked.

The dog closed his eyes, shook his head and said, "I don't know." He opened his eyes a crack and said, "I can't remember anything." He looked up. "What's the date?" He asked Sayuri blinked and told him the date she overheard people saying it was. Once again, he shut his bright blue eyes. "Six years… I can't remember anything from these last six years" he sighed.

Sayuri blinked. "Puppy ANBU said I was six years old" she said

The dog opened one eye and said, "It's possible I've been asleep that who time. I was most likely sealed in you when you were born"

"What's your name" Sayuri asked him

The dog got up from his laying position. He bowed his head to that Sayuri could still see his eyes and said "My name is Houkou." Behind him Sayuri saw 5 tails. Each had one of the five elements on them: fire, water, earth, lightning, and air. "And I am the five tailed dog, one of the great tailed beasts. You are my host."

Some would become terrified at this…but Sayuri smiled sweetly and said, "Nice to meet you Houkou-Chan. I'm Sayuri. You have really pretty eyes."


	3. Friends

Silence filled the cell for what seemed like hours. Houkou was the one who broke the silence.

"Houkou...Chan?" he mumbled "Pretty…eyes?" his eyes glowed brighter as his voice rumbled. But still Sayuri stayed her smiley self. Soon Houkou's body began to rumble as if he was shaking with anger.

"That's only one of your forms, isn't it?" Sayuri asked. Houkou stopped shaking to look at her. "Can we speak close to eye level, please?"

Houkou stared at her for a few moments before nodding his head; the large dog began to get blurry and soon disappeared completely. Where the white dog once was, a man stood.

This man had a white kimono that didn't reach his knees, with blue trimming, and a blue sash around his waist. He wore black leggings, with white leg warmers, also with blue trimming. Under the leg warmers where traditional Japanese sandals. The man had short, white hair. He also had the same eyes as Houkou. Except they weren't glowing. And his expression wasn't anger…he was pouting.

"I knew it" Sayuri smirked after seeing his face. She knew he wasn't as mad as he looked.

"I'll say this once" Houkou said "I am a boy. So please don't call me "Houkou-chan". And boys do not like being called pretty." He said in a calm voice that was a higher pitch than his monster tone he had when he was a giant dog.

Sayuri blinked again "Why not? It's true… but if it offended you, I'm sorry." She said in an honest tone.

Houkou scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "It's O.K., I guess. It's just…my siblings always made fun of me for being to nice, they use to talk to me like I was a girl" he flopped down to a sitting position. "Especially that damn Kyuubi" the growled. Then stood up, clenching his fist "THAT DAMN BASTARD STOLE MY COOKIE CAUSE HE SAID GIRLS CAN'T EAT JUNK FOOD!" Houkou shouted while a vain popped in his forehead. Then he started to cry "I want my cookie…" he sniffed as he went into the fetal position.

Sayuri put her hand through the bars and patted Houkou's head. "There, there, Houkou-chan." Then she covered her mouth because she forgot not to call him –chan.

Houkou laughed slightly and said, "It's O.K., I guess. You can call me that… at least for a while at least."

Sayuri smiled and glomped Houkou (which was hard with the bars). "Thank you." she squealed.

Houkou laughed again. "You're a strange kid."

Sayuri tilted her head. "How so?" she asked.

"Most people would be angry or afraid if they found out I was sealed in them. You seem happy about it though." he replied eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? I was afraid that when puppy ANBU leaves, I would be alone, but now I have a friend in my head." she said, practically bouncing. "You… will be my friend, right?" she asked with puppy-dog-eyes.

"Sure." he replied with a smile.

Sayuri started to bounce again, clapping her hands. "Yay!" she said then stopped to examine the bars. "How do I open this?"

Houkou shrugged.

"What does this do?" Sayuri asked grabbing a piece of paper that was on a bar.

"Uh Sayuri, I don't think you should—" then the cage exploded. Sayuri and Houkou blinked, still in the position, only covered in ask of the disintegrated bars. "—do that" he finished.

"O.K., why are there explosives in my head?" Sayuri asked, coughing up ash.

Houkou shrugged again "Maybe you have a violent mind," he said getting up and walking out of the use-to-be cage. He looked around the room and said, "No offense, but your head is really empty."

Sayuri followed him out of the room "I know, the doctor said I have amnesia." she said calmly.

"Oh," he turned his head, "Uh, sorry."

Sayuri smiled and said, "It's ok… but maybe I should redecorate" she glanced around the white room. "Oh yeah, you said a lot of people are afraid of you. Why?"

Houkou shrugged with his eyes closed "I don't know, people are afraid of things bigger then them." He smirked. "And I was huge. Or maybe because when I wag my tails, a natural disaster happens. If that's the case, it's not my fault. I mean, what do they want from me? To be emo?" He turned to look at his tails, which weren't there cause he was in human form. He pouted then transformed into his dog self, only the size that of a golden retriever. Houkou took a look at his tails and started chasing them.

"I'm gonna get you," he yelled at the tails while Sayuri was rolling on the ground laughing.

* * *

While Sayuri played with Houkou inside her mind, her body continued to run. People were staring wide eye at her, as she ran by. Not because she was a little girl running alone, covered head-to-toe in bandages, in a hospital gown. It was because of the speed she was running at. It was the same speed as an adult ninja who was sprinting, even with chakra in their feet. Also, when she ran into an ally way, and came to a dead end to a building, **she jumped over the building.** Even one that was 7 stories high.

People began whispering about her. Meanwhile, Gai was running around town, looking for Sayuri. "Excuse me, miss, have you seen a little girl, covered in bandages, with brown hair and eyes, in a hospital gown, run by?" He asked a stranger. Before the woman could answer, a hand grabbed Gai's shoulder, tightly, and painfully.

"What was that about Sayuri?" Kakashi asked with evil aura behind him, while Gai had an "Oh, shit" expression.

* * *

Lord Hokage breathed in the fresh air. It was a beautiful morning. Not a cloud in the sky. He had just finished his paperwork and was out for a stroll. Suddenly, there was a shadow that passed over his head, then a six year old landed in front of him and resumed running. Sarutobi was caught by surprise, by the fact that a little girl could jump over him, and be able to run at that speed. Then he noticed her appearance. If he remembered correctly, Kakashi reported that Sayuri woke up from her 2 year coma. Just looking at her back and Sarutobi knew that was Sayuri. He was planning on visiting her after his walk, but it seems she ran away. Calmly, he began to walk after her. If Sayuri was running was running in a straight line, he knew where she was going, and he knew a short cut. And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"What about this color?" Sayuri asked Houkou, holding up another color square.

Houkou shook his head. "No, too dark," he replied. They decided that they could play later, and that her mind was to empty. So they started decorating. By Sayuri thinking of something, it happened.

Sayuri thought for a second, then made "Aha!" face. She closed her eyes and the room color changed from white, to the same shade of blue as Houkou's eyes.

"Nice" Houkou said with a smile at their décor.

She smiled too. "I'm done with yours too." She pointed to a door that was not there before. Houkou gave her a questioned look and walked in. Inside, there were thousands of bones, one giant bone, squeaky toys, steaks in a giant dog bowl, and a giant dog bed. Houkou's jaw hit the floor, as Sayuri strolled in.

Houkou tackled her and started licking her (a/n: he's still in dog form, perverts) while he said, "You're the best host ever! I love you!" Then ran off to the giant bone that was 100 times his current size.

Sayuri giggled and followed. "You said one of your brothers stole your cookie, so I gave you a lot of them to make up for that one" Sayuri said while Houkou gnawed on the huge bone.

Houkou stiffened, as if he could feel something, and smirked, "Would you like to meet him?"

Sayuri eyes "YES! I wanna teach him a lesson" she yelled with a fist in the air.

Houkou smiled and said "Well, you're about to meet a friend on the outside."

Sayuri lit up. "Really? Yay!"

* * *

"How the hell do you lose a girl whose legs are the size of your foot?" Kakashi yelled at Gai as they ran through the town looking for Sayuri.

"I don't know!" Gai cried.

Then Kakashi saw Sayuri run out of the forest. "Sayuri!" Kakashi called out as he ran over to her. But she didn't show any sign that she heard him, and kept walking forward. When Kakashi caught up to her, he grabbed her shoulder and yelled, "Don't EVER run away again!" When she looked up at him; her eyes were clouded, as if she was in a trance. Kakashi's eyes widened "What the-"

"Kakashi," someone said from behind. Kakashi turned around to see the third Hokage. "Let her go. I think I know where she's going"

Kakashi hesitated before releasing Sayuri who immediately started walking again, while Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Gai followed

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked around the empty playground. No one wanted to play with him again. He thought about going home. Then he heard snapping twigs and rustling leaves. He looked up to see a bandaged girl his age walk into the park. He blinked a few times, wondering who she was. He never saw her before. Then the girl stopped, closed her eyes, and sagged her shoulders. Bringing her hand to her forehead, she said, "Whoa, I feel dizzy." She looked around, wondering what she was doing there.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes from inside his cage. "Oh great, my little brother came". Naruto was confused.

Sayuri's eyes landed on Naruto. She stared at him at him for a couple of seconds, before remembering what Houkou said. She smiled and started to skip over to him. "Hi, name's Sayuri. What's yours?" she asked, holding her hand out.

Naruto smiled brightly and said, "Naruto, nice to meet you Sayuri," while shaking her hand.

"Do you want to play?" Sayuri asked.

Naruto got exited. "Sure!" Then his smile slipped. "But don't your parents want you to stay away from me?" Naruto asked, looking down.

Sayuri looked confused "Huh? Is that why you're here by yourself?"

Naruto nodded with a sad look.

"That's just stupid. Why would they do that?" Sayuri angrily asked with crossed arms.

Naruto shrugged, not wanting Sayuri to hate him, by revealing that he was Kyuubi's host. Kyuubi remained quiet.

"It's because he's my brother, Kyuubi's, host" Houkou said.

Sayuri stiffened and looked at Naruto, and said "Kyuubi?"

Naruto stared at her wide eyed. "How did you-" he began but stopped when he saw her grinning.

"So that's what Houkou meant when he said I'd meet his brother."

"Houkou?" Naruto thought about where he heard that name from. Then he remembered the names of all nine tailed beasts. "You mean the five tail dog?"

"The one and only."

"She's his host" Kyuubi broke his silence.

Naruto stared blankly at Sayuri. "Host?"

Sayuri nodded yes happily. Grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him up, she said, "Come on Naru-chan, let's go play."

Naruto smiled and started to play.


End file.
